Reading the 39 Clues - they did WHAT?
by meganimefreak
Summary: It was the first day of school for amy and dan since the clue hunt. when their family starts showing up at an assembly they realize this will not be a normal day. Now they have to read their entire crazy, life-threatning summer to their classmates and teachers, along with their psycho family. what could go wrong? a read the books story. After the last book, before vesper's rising.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: WHAT?

Amy's POV:

It was the first day of school since the clue hunt. To say that Dan and I were a little on edge would be an understatement. After a whole summer of people trying to kill us, and nothing but training since we got back we were a little wound up. I just had to keep telling myself_, stay calm. This is going to be fun! Just try to go back to your normal lives. _As easy as that was to think it, that was much harder to do. The bell rung and the speakers came on,

"Hello students and faculty. Please head to the main gym." That was weird. We almost always go to first period before an assembly. I followed the rush of students into the gym. What I saw inside made me stop dead in my tracks. Uncle Fiske and Nellie were standing right beside principal Franklin. I felt a hand grab my wrist and I spun around ready to kick my attackers butt. It was Dan.

"Dang it Dan! You scared the crap out of me!" he rolled his eyes but pointed toward uncle Fiske and Nellie. They ushered us over. We ran over and soon realized that we had the eyes of almost the entire student body. We turned to our guardians.

"W-what on earth is going on?" I asked panicked. I was getting flustered by all the piercing eyes on my back.

"We have no idea." Said Nellie grimly.

"All we know is that Principal Franklin got an important messaged last week and called us." Continued Uncle Fiske. Before we could ask any more questions the doors to the gym opened with a flourish and in came something totally unexpected. The Holts. The student body gasped and whispers echoed through the gym. Then Hamilton called out,

"AMY! DAN!" he ran toward us and picked us up in a hug. We had defiantly gotten closer to everyone, or at least the kids, after the clue hunt. Even the kabras. I laughed and hugged ham back.

"Yo! Dude! What are you doing here?" Dan asked after fist bumping with ham. While he answered I hugged Madison and Reagan.

"A week ago we got a message from your principal that we needed to be here today, and stay a while." Ham explained while hugging Nellie and shaking hands with Uncle Fiske. While Dan turned to say hello to Madison and Reagan, Mr. Holt spoke, very loudly,

"And that was all the information we got! We wouldn't have came if ham and the girls didn't want to see you four so bad!" we laughed at the probable truth of that statement. Mrs. Holt continued in a quieter, nicer tone than her husband,

"Hello Amy, Dan. Could you please tell us what's going on?" Nellie stepped forward and shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Holt.

'I'm sorry," she said,

"We don't know anymore than you do." With that said Principal Franklin said

"We will be holding many guests so as they arrive they will introduce themselves. Amy and Dan shall stay down here. So please introduce your selves" he handed the mike to Uncle Fiske. Uncle Fiske smiled at the crowd and gave a little nod. "Hello. I am Fiske Cahill, Amy and Dan's uncle and guardian. You may call me Fiske." He handed the mike to Nellie.

"Hey! What's up? I'm Nellie and I'm also Amy and Dan's guardian!" she handed the mike to me and I stiffened. She gave me a reasurring pat on the shoulder as I brought the mike to my lips. _Breathe in, breathe out Amy_.

"Hi. I'm Amy Cahill, if you didn't know. I'm in the 9th grade." Yay! I did it with out stuttering. I handed the mike to Dan. He gave me a thumbs up.

"Hey! I'm Dan if you didn't know. I'm in the 7th grade." He smiled and handed the mike to ham. Ham gave a big smile and a wave to the crowd. I swear I could see some girls drooling.

"Hey! I'm Hamilton Holt! I'm cousins and friends with Amy and Dan. Well distant cousins. Like third cousins twice removed. It's complicated." Isn't that the truth. He handed the make to Reagan, who said,

"Hi. I'm Regan Holt. Twin sister to that one" she jabbed a finger at Madison who rolled her eyes. She handed the mike over to her.

"What up? I'm Madison Holt. And like she said twin sister to 'that one'" she said mocking who sister, who in turn, stuck her tongue out. She handed the mike to her mom.

"Hello. I'm Mary-Todd Holt and this is my husband, Eisenhower. " She was smart enough not to give him the mike. Just as she finished speaking however, the doors flew open and in came, Alastair and the sterling triplets. I ushered them over and quickly explained what was going on. Alastair took the mike and said

"Hello, I'm Alistair. Uncle to Amy and Dan." He then handed the mike to Sinead who spoke loudly.

"I'm Sinead and these are my brothers, Ned and Ted. We're triplets. Distant cousins to Amy and Dan" some people laughed at her name and she gave the crowd a death glare that quickly shut them up. The doors opened in a flourish yet again and in came our final guests, hopefully. The Kabras, Jonah and his dad. The crowd let out a scream when they saw Jonah. He smiled and waved, gave high fives and signed some autographs. We beckoned him over and explained to them what was also going on. I glared at Ian as he smiled at me. But I knew I wasn't really mad at him…too much. I'd never admit it, but I still really like him after everything. Ian took the mike and spoke in his silky, British accent that made the girls swoon.

"I'm Ian Kabra and this is my little sister, Natalie." She turned angrily toward him.

"I can introduce myself!" he just laughed and passed the mike to Jonah. Jonah grinned at the crowd as they started screaming again.

"YO, YO, YO! Jonah Wizard in the house! What's up dawgs? I take it you know my awesome cuzes Dan and Amy? All right! And this is my dad, Broderick Wizard!" Broderick looked up, smiled, and surprisingly put away his phone. Look like Jonah and his dad were getting along better. Principal Franklin took the mike and gestured for us to sit in the chairs we had lined up. We all took our seats and looked expectantly at him.

"Hello Students, faculty and guests. I have received an order from an anonymous message saying that we have some books to read." Whispers again broke through. He calmed them down and continued. This book will mainly focus on our two students Amy and Dan Cahill, and the summer they just had. All the cahills gasped and exchanged looks. _What on earth is going on?_ I thought. We heard shouts from the crowd.

"What! why them?"

"We don't care about what those losers did this summer!"

"Who cares?"

Principle Franklin calmed them down and said

"I know it's a surprise, but we are doing it. Lunch will be served at 12:30 and classes will be suspended until we finish the series" SERIES!? Oh no, this is not good at all.

We all exchanged glances. This was going to be quite a day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Megafmafreak here! Or you can just call me kenzie. Anyway last chapter wasn't amazing, I know. But I hope this one is a bit better! I totally forgot to put an authors note on the last one. Oops. Anyway, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! And criticisms are welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the 39 clues characters or series.

Chapter 1

Amy's POV:

Principle Franklin picked up the book and announced to the room,

"The series is called the 39 clues. This is book one. 'The maze of bones'" he started to read.

**Five minutes before she died, Grace Cahill changed her will.**

Amy let out a small sob. Nellie wrapped her arm around her in comfort and Dan held onto her hand. Fiske walked up and hugged Amy and Dan. Amy got sympathetic looks from the rest of the cahills. The student body however was very confused. Most were thinking _Who's grace Cahill? What's up with Amy? _

**Her lawyer brought out the alternate version, which had been her most guarded secret for seven years. Whether or not she would actually be crazy enough to use it, William McIntyre had never been certain. **

"She had a different version than the one we heard?" asked Natalie. Sinead rolled her eyes and replied,

"Well duh! That's what it just said dummy!"

"No need to be rude! I wonder what was different about it?" Natalie replied.

"Probably one without the hunt." Ned reasoned. The rest of them nodded their head in agreement.

"What hunt?" somebody called out. Nobody answered them.

"**Madam," he asked, "are you sure?"**

**Grace gazed out the window, across the sunlit meadows of her estate. Her cat, Saladin, snuggled beside her as he had throughout her illness, but his presence was not enough to comfort her today. She was about to set in motion events that might cause the end of civilization.**

" Yay! We didn't end the world!" Dan said in triumph. Everyone (AN: when I say everyone I only mean the characters from the book. The crowd, student body and stuff like that will be everybody else) rolled their eyes at him and laughed. The students and teachers look at them in question but they defiantly weren't getting any answers.

"**William broke the seal on the brown leather folder. He was a tall craggy man. His nose was pointed like a sundial so it always cast a shadow over one side of his face.** **He had been Grace's adviser, her closest confidant, for half her life. They'd shared many secrets over the years, but none as perilous as this.**

**He held the document for her to review. A fit of coughing wracked her body. Saladin meowed with concern. Once the coughing passed, William helped her take the pen. She scrawled her weak signature across the paper.**

"**They're so young," William lamented. "If only their parents –"**

"Who's parents?" someone asked. Amy and Dan had what seemed to be a silent argument before Dan called out to answer the student's question.

"Ours" the student body only looked more confused with this statement. What was so special about them?

"**But their parents didn't," Grace said bitterly. "And now the children must be old enough. They are our only chance."**

"**If they don't succeed –"**

"And out of sheer luck and stupidity we did" Amy whispered. Everyone who heard her laughed.

"**Then five hundred years of work have been for nothing," Grace said. "Everything collapses. The family, the world – all of it."**

"No pressure or anything" Madison joked. The students however were trying to figure out the joke. The end of the world? Really?

**Grace sat back, stroking Saladin's silver fur. The scene outside the window made her sad. It was too gorgeous a day to die. She wanted to have one last picnic with the children. **

Amy let out another sob and Dan had tears forming in his eyes. The students and teachers realized that the 'children' were Amy and Dan.

**She wanted to be young and strong and travel the world again.**

**But her eyesight was failing. Her lungs labored. She clutched her jade necklace – a good luck talisman she'd found in china years ago.**

Everyone had his or her eyes on the exact necklace around Amy's neck. She reached up and clutched it.

**It had seen her through many close calls with death, many luck misses. But the talisman couldn't help her anymore.**

**She'd worked hard to prepare for this day. Still, there was so much she'd left undone… so much she had never told the children.**

"**It will have to be enough," she whispered.**

**And with that, Grace Cahill closed her eyes for the last time. **

And with that line, Amy broke down. She was sobbing and sunk to the floor off her chair. Before Nellie, Fiske or Dan could do anything, Ian had his arms around her and was rubbing her back. He didn't even care that she was getting his shirt wet. He just needed to make her happy. He was whispering to her and held her until the sibs stopped. Everyone looked at them, shocked. Natalie and Nellie looked at each other. Both of them knew what was going on. Ian picked Amy up and carried her to his chair. He sat down with Amy in his lap and nodded and principle Franklin to keep reading.

**When he was sure Grace had passed away, William McIntyre went to the window and closed the curtains. William preferred darkness. It seemed more proper for the business at hand.**

Amy was still shaking in Ian's arms.

"What 'business' could be so important you have to do it with grace s-still in the room?" Nellie asked darkly. No one could answer. Uncle Fiske looked down guiltily.

**The door opened behind him. Grace's cat hissed and disappeared under the bed.**

**William didn't look back. He was staring at Grace Cahill's signature on her new will, which had just become the most important document in the Cahill family's history.**

"**Well?" a** **brusque voice said.** **William turned. A man stood in the doorway, his face obscured by the shadows, his suit as black as oil.**

"Fiske!" Nellie called out in surprised. He looked at her, guilt clearly written on his face. She shook her head and said, "I forgive you."

"**It's time," William said. "Make sure they suspect nothing."**

"And yet we did!" Dan said with a small smile on his face.

**William couldn't tell for sure, but he thought the man in black smiled.**

"**Don't worry," the man promised. "They'll never have a clue."\**

"Woooow. Could that last joke be anymore cheesy?" ham said. Everyone laughed at the truth in the statement. Principle Franklin handed the book to Fiske

"Your turn"


End file.
